


Hurt

by seldomabsent



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seldomabsent/pseuds/seldomabsent
Summary: After being forced away from one another, Thomas fears you won’t find you way back to each other.
Relationships: Thomas (Maze Runner)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Hurt

Everything went so fast, his head was spinning. How did he let you go?

You were just done escaping the new WICKED base into the deserted land. Everything was fine. Everyone thought they’d be same. He promised. Unknown to him, he lied. He should have seen it coming, Thomas thought as he ran for his life - the twist-gusting sound of the cranks after you. It was slowly burning all his energy but he kept going for his friends, for you. But it will be okay. You will escape the poor people who lost their mind and make it out. All of you. Alive.  
He promised.

Holding tightly onto your hand, he was scared to see you slow down. You were weakened by your earlier fight with WICKED’s soldiers, you wouldn’t be able to hold on much more. He bit his lips, following his friends inside the mall. He cursed when they got separated but he reacted by jumping on the stairs, leading you with him. He could hear Teresa calling for him but he was too busy trying to go up. He needed to get you to safety, quick- It’s you who forced your hand out of his to help the girl.

No matter your resentment for her, you fought Thomas’ grip to save her, bursting in the Crank’s head. He stared in pure fear as you pushed her to him but quickly obeyed as you screamed at him to go up.

You broke your linked hand with him, he couldn’t help but think as you all started running again. He glanced at you, slowing down to catch your hand again but Minho was pulling him.

Thus, once Newt was caught, he wasn’t able to stop you from bursting on the Crank. How did you push it away from your best friend without a scratch was a wonder but he didn’t get to enjoy it long. As you pulled Newt to his feet, pushing him back to run, another Crank jumped. This time, on you.

As the Crank dragged you in his fall - it all seemed to slow down for Thomas. He could distinguish it clearly through the darkness. Your shocked face. The way your hair flew. Your desperate hands trying to grab on something. But nothing stopped you from the high fall.

Newt was the first to scream your name as your back hit the closest stairs’ rail, rolling with the Crank down the steps, and he was the one preventing Thomas to throw himself after you. Deafening statics burdened his ears as the group forced him away, Teresa forcefully grabbing his hand to lead him away. He was out of his mind when they finally found a place to hide.

How could he let you go? Why did he let go of your hand? Why didn’t he go after you?

He was restless, turning and walking in circles while his friends were trying to sleep. Yet he could see Minho and Newt, laid down but alarmed. They too were worried. They too thought you could.. You might not come back. But this possibility went far up Thomas’ head. You couldn’t. He wouldn’t accept it.

For a few hours, he stayed up on his feet, searching every dark corner - begging to see you appear in one of those. He thought he was losing his mind. Scratching his scalps and biting his nails, he couldn’t breathe anymore - exhaustion and stress ready to make him faint.

Yet, a footstep eventually attracted him.

Frowning, he stopped. Eyes fixed on his right, his heart stopped.  
You were here.

Bruised and with a limp, a smile tiredly appeared on your lips. You didn’t even open your mouth that he was running to you, crushing into a tight desperate hug. He was sobbing on your shoulder as you stiffed and chuckled drily.

“Are you hurt?” He asked with difficulty, hands cupping your cheeks as he inspected every cut and coloured marks on your face.

“No-” You answered stubbornly, trying to let him go but he didn’t have any of it.  
“Then why are there bruises all over your face?” He sassed and didn’t wait for an answer. You both knew it. He took you into his arms once more only to lift you to lay you down closer to the group.

Your two friends jolted at your sight and quickly helped Thomas, Minho giving you some water and Newt already patching your cuts. Neither gave a clunk about your protests.

“I’m fine-” You tried but you were quickly met with three glances.

Trying to fight would be for nothing if not to waste the few strength you had left. You decided to close your eyes and accept the help. The relief was slowly telling the tension in your muscles goodbye. You were with your friends, with Thomas - your heart repeated you. You’ll be okay. You were home.

Not noticing yourself falling asleep, your body rested comfortably on the made-up pillow and blanket. Thomas too let out a sigh of relief. You were home, his heart assured. And this time, as his fingers interlaced with yours tightly, he promised he won’t let go of your hand ever again.


End file.
